


Of Diners and Dates

by GravitationalFallout



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Diners, F/F, Lesbian Lena Luthor, One Shot, Smitten Diana, Smitten Lena Luthor, They're hopeless and haven't realized it yet, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 06:23:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13265565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GravitationalFallout/pseuds/GravitationalFallout
Summary: In which Lena works at a diner and Diana can't help but show up day after day to see her. Fluff ensues.





	Of Diners and Dates

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two together and even though I'm hardcore Supercorp, I'm apparently trash for these two too. I already have five half written fics of them. 
> 
> Someone save me from this ship.

Diana took her usual seat, eyes immediately scanning the quiet diner, looking for one particular person. A smile lit up her face the instant she saw her, eyes crinkling from the sheer force of her grin. “Lena!” she all but shouted, giddily leaning forward in her seat, as if it were an impossible feat to keep her joy contained for just one instant longer.

Upon hearing her name, Lena’s head snapped to the side, following the familiar voice. Once she set eyes on Diana, sees the earnest and excited smile, her own smile mirrors it – her body incapable of managing anything but a megawatt smile in Diana’s presence. She holds up a single finger, letting Diana know she’ll be just a moment before she redirects her attention towards the couple in front of her, gently placing the trays of food in her hand down before double checking they’re alright. Upon their head shakes, Lena can’t help but bound towards Diana’s table, smile getting wider and wider the closer she gets.

“Well, if it isn’t my favorite customer,” she greets, watching with barely contained amusement as Diana blushes ever so slightly, a rosy red dusting just along the top of her cheeks, her head dropping in a sudden bout of shyness.

Lena had no real clue as to why Diana always came to the diner but she was never one to look a gift horse in the mouth, not when Diana had a tendency to look at her like she hung the moon and the sun.

(Lena didn’t doubt that she often wore the same look on her face, not when Diana seemed to be sunshine and goodness all wrapped up in one singular person.

God, Lena had it _bad_.)

“Back again?” Lena asked, sliding into the seat across from Diana, knowing she had a bit of time before she needed to make her rounds and check on the few other people she was waiting on.

Diana smiled warmly, pretending to look at the menu despite the fact she had eaten there enough times to have the thing memorized, using the menu as a cover for her growing blush. “Well, I figure I’ve already started a two week streak, it would be unlucky to break it now, don’t you think?”

Lena laughed at that, her body feeling warm and light in the presence of this mysterious beauty before her. Why she felt the need to keep coming back to this unknown diner was a curiosity Lena was sure she would never get an answer to, but she liked the other woman too much to really question it. “I like your thinking,” Lena replied, smirking at the bravado that Diana suddenly conjured.

“I have no idea why I even bother looking at this menu,” Diana said suddenly, pushing the laminated paper into Lena’s waiting hands, “I’ve been leaving it in your hands and you haven’t failed me so far,” she joked, winking at Lena for good measure.

Fighting down the giddy laughter that simple wink seemed to cause in her, Lena busied herself with rearranging the cutlery on the table, trying not to act like the lovesick teenager that Diana seemed to bring out of her, “Careful, with high praise like that it might start going to my head.”

For payback, Lena threw a wink back towards Diana before hopping out of her seat and heading towards the kitchen to put the order in, resisting the urge to steal one more glance of her favorite customer.

Diana could only stare fondly at Lena’s retreating figure, a question hanging on the tip of her tongue, where it had been sitting for the past few weeks. She really wished she could summon the strength to just ask, but unfortunately, even with all the powers she had, an immunity to one Lena Luthor was not one of them. So there she sat, staring longingly towards the kitchen, waiting for her next opportunity.

By the time Lena made it back to Diana’s table, ready to clean up the, frankly massive, plate of food she had served her, Diana was looking more and more anxious by the second. “Hey, are you alright?” She asked, hand darting out to rest on Diana’s firm shoulder, the warmth of the other woman’s skin making her hand tingle.

“Diana?” Lena asked when she received no response, her hand squeezing and applying just the barest hint of pressure in hopes of snapping the other woman out of her daze.

“Would you like to go out with me?” Diana all but blurted in one rushed breath, loud enough that the few other patrons in the diner turned around to look at the outburst, all with varying degrees of curiosity.

Lena stood there, stock still as she stared questioningly at the other woman, her mouth opening and closing as she tried to get her brain and mouth to work correctly. It wasn’t as if she hadn’t pictured this scenario before in her head but it was one thing to fantasize about it and an entirely different thing to actually have it happen.

“Um, Lena?” Diana asked softly, the hesitancy in her tone making Lena’s head snap upward, their eyes immediately locking. “It’s okay if you don’t feel the same way; I just couldn’t go another day without asking. It’s almost embarrassing how long I’ve been trying to work myself up to ask you, and now you are staring at me like I’m a crazy person and I can’t seem to stop talking and this is just–“

“Yes,” Lena finally said, having been waiting for Diana’s uncharacteristic but endlessly adorable ramble to end, but sensing if she didn’t intervene it could go on for quite a while longer.

The moment that single affirmative word left her, Diana’s mouth snapped shut, her eyes wide and surprised as if she had honestly thought Lena would turn her down.

Lena couldn’t help but laugh at the utterly flabbergasted look on Diana’s face, finding it borderline hilarious that the other woman couldn’t seem believe how far gone the both of them were for one another. “Did you really think I wouldn’t say yes?” Lena asked in amusement, her green eyes alight as she waited for her counterpart to catch up to the turn things had taken.

Diana nodded, looking as if she were still trying to get her idea of how things were going to play out to catch up with the reality of it all, her smile growing wider and wider the longer she looked at Lena’s jovial smirk.

“I don’t believe I have ever rambled like that,” Diana admitted, inching out of her seat and closer towards where Lena stood, “I fear you might bring that facet of my personality out more than I would like,” she admitted bashfully, rising to her full height once she was in front of Lena.

Lena’s smirk grew, her eyebrow arching upward as she tried to contain her laughter, far too amused by how quickly Diana could go from nervous wreck to undeniably confident in just a matter of seconds. Though, Lena had to admit there was a part of her that preened at the idea of having some modicum of power over the other woman, that she could do that to someone so put together.

Not many people had ever shown an interest in her to that degree – that’s not to say she hadn’t had her fair share of relationships over the years but none of them had ever felt so easy or carefree. There was a lightness to Diana, an easiness and acceptance that Lena had a hard time finding with others.

At the risk of sounding too cheesy or cliché, Lena could admit, at least to herself, that being around the other woman, it felt like someone was actually seeing her and not just the persona she tried to project to the outside world. There were few things that Diana didn’t pick up on and to see that every part of her, even the bits that Lena wished so desperately to change or hide, Diana liked it all.

Really, with the ways she felt, the answer to Diana’s question was a no brainer.

Lena wasn’t a stupid woman and there was no way she was going to pass up an opportunity to spend even one day with Diana Prince.

“What time do you get off?” Diana asked, her body seeming to lean closer and closer to Lena’s as if she was being pulled in by a gravitational force neither of them could even begin to contemplate. “In the hopes of being completely honest, I have been dying to take you out and I feel as though if I wait any longer I may or may not combust.” She stated dramatically, finishing with a cheeky grin, eyes scanning over every inch of Lena’s face as if trying to memorize her every reaction to those words.

Diana liked everything she knew about Lena, even the parts that Lena herself tried to hide and bury away. Her favorite thing though was Lena’s expressive eyes, how no matter the restraint she showed in trying to keep her expression neutral or to reign in whatever she was feeling or thinking in that moment, if you knew what to look for, you could see it all reflected in her bright green eyes. Diana doubted Lena even _knew_ she was doing it but she loved to watch the emotions flicker through, to watch as green eyes went soft and unfocused, how they seemed to say all the things Lena couldn’t get herself to.

Watching her now, Diana couldn’t help but feel that familiar joy ripple through her like a shockwave, to feel the way her heart fluttered or her stomach swooped in response to those soft eyes staring back at her, or how her hands started to get clammy at the way Lena shyly bit her lower lip – a delicious nervous habit Diana loved to witness.

Lena glanced around the diner, eyes flitting over the few patrons inside, partly as she mulled over her answer but mostly because Diana was giving her that tender look again and it _did_ _things_ to Lena and looking at it directly was like looking directly at the sun – she knew it would blind her but the allure was almost too much to resist.

“I can wait however long you need,” Diana added when she saw Lena glance away, more than willing to sit in that booth for hours if it meant she could have the chance to have Lena all to herself, even just for a show while.

“Actually,” Lena said slowly, holding her index finger up to let Diana know she’d be just a moment, and disappeared towards the kitchens, easily navigating between the various tables and chairs.

When she came back out minutes later, her diner uniform was gone and replaced with a forest green v-neck sweater and a pair of jeans that did things for Lena’s body that – well, Diana could write an entire novel on how magnificent they were.

“No need to wait, we can head out now,” Lena looked all too happy with herself as she spoke, enjoying the momentary glaze that overtook Diana’s eyes as she seemingly registered the outfit Lena had thrown on. It wasn’t anything particularly upscale or really noteworthy but apparently it was enough to temporarily burn a few circuits in Diana’s brain.

“What about, uh–“ Diana distractedly started to ask, her arms flailing towards the rest of the diner as she tried to snap her mind back to the conversation at hand, “don’t you need to finish your shift?” She forced herself to ask, dragging her eyes upward as she focused all her attention on Lena’s face rather than the sinful yet casual attire she was wearing.

(It was then that she realized how much greener Lena’s eyes were looking, thanks to that tastefully chosen sweater, and okay, she was getting just as distracted as before.

But, _wow_ , Diana could get spend centuries trying to describe the color of Lena’s eyes and she would probably never even come close to doing them justice. Was there anything about her that wasn’t magnificent? Honestly, it was no wonder she was so far gone on Lena – she never stood a chance.)

Lena blushed then, a nervous laugh bubbling out without her intending, her feet shuffling uncharacteristically, a telltale sign of her nerves. “Funny thing,” she started to say, instinctively taking a half step backwards, as if physically preparing for Diana to recoil, “I actually own this diner.” Upon seeing Diana’s expression, she hastened to add, “I like to jump in and help whenever I can, sometimes in the kitchen, but more often than not, I end up helping wait the tables. It takes some of the stress off my staff and they still get full tips and wages, plus it keeps me busy.” Lena looked like she wanted to offer more, her mouth opening to no doubt say more on the matter but she forced herself not to, her jaw snapping shut as she pressed her lips into a firm line, as though physically swallowing the words back down.

Diana could only stare at her, finding herself just a little more in awe of the person Lena was. At no point did she think Lena owned the diner but it didn’t really surprise her, not when she could see the ambition and drive Lena had. What amazed her the most, though, was how much she tried to help others without ever really expecting anything in return. To some, she could seem distant, hard to read, but if given the chance, Diana knew that Lena would always try to do her best to help others, even if it was at her own detriment.

How Lena was still single absolutely boggled Diana’s mind, but she was happy the universe and the Gods had given her this opportunity. She would spend every moment she had giving back to Lena all the things she gave to those around her.

“You are amazing,” Diana whispered, closing the gap between them and grabbing Lena’s hand in her own, wanting desperately to kiss the astonished and disbelieving look from Lena’s face but forcing herself to maintain some level of restraint. Lena deserved things to go properly, to have an amazing night out, and only when Diana had walked her back home and stood nervously at her doorstep, would she attempt to get the kiss she had been daydreaming about for so long.

“Shall we head out? I already have a plan for all the things we’re going to do,” Diana asked giddily, her hand giving Lena’s a brief squeeze, conveying all the reassurance and feelings she had, before she started walking them towards the door, enjoying the warmth that seemed to blossom in her chest at the contact.

Lena nodded, looking as dazed as Diana had been just moments ago, her smile steadily growing the longer their hands stayed locked together. “I can’t wait,” she whispered, looking to her date for the evening with nothing short of pure joy in her eyes.

Lena smiled down at their hands as they walked, thankful to whoever out there decided to send Diana her way, welcoming the opportunity to get to know her and spend as much time together as possible. She felt even lighter than before as she walked out the doors, feeling unburdened and carefree as she stepped outside, looking forward to her future, however it unfolded.


End file.
